El Mejor Regalo
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: Feliz día de San Valentín.


**El Mejor Regalo**

Hoy era un pésimo día, y lo peor es que a fuerza tenía que ir al colegio. Si preguntan porque era un mal día, se los diré. Hoy es catorce de febrero y este año no será tan diferente a los demás, de eso estoy más que seguro. Seré perseguido por todas las chicas del instituto que están solteras, normalmente las que tienen pareja no me persiguen, pero de vez en cuando una que otra de ellas me llegan a perseguir. Si, debía de ir al colegio porque teníamos unos cuantos exámenes.

Me levante de la cama para poder ponerme el uniforme, era bastante sencillo. No era gran cosa, era un pantalón y suéter negro; la camisa blanca y unos mocasines negros. Era bastante cómodo, pero en fin, con toda la prisa del mundo me vestí y salí de mi cuarto para poder tomar mi desayuno. Vivió en un pequeño departamento y aunque es pequeño se siente mucha soledad. Desde la muerte de mis padres y mi hermano decidí mejor mudarme a uno, ya que el estar en nuestra casa me ponía bastante deprimido. Afortunadamente mi tío Obito ha estado a mi lado y se ha hecho cargo de los negocios de mi padre hasta que salga de la universidad. Salí y de nuevo la melancolía me invadió, extraño el aroma de la comida preparada por mi madre, era un sazón que no puede ser mejorado. Entre en la cocina y abrí el refrigerador para ver qué era lo que podía comer. Tenía un poco de arroz, carne y frutas; debo ir al supermercado; iré hoy si es que puedo escaparme de mis fans. Tome un cuenco y me serví un poco de arroz y carne, lo puse en el microondas para calentarlo un poco. Mientras busque un poco de jugo para poder acompañar mi desayuno.

Escuche como el microondas terminaba de calentar la comida, lo abrí y saque el cuenco de este; así que empecé a comer. Al acabar de comer vi el reloj y casi me da un infarto. Tenía nueve minutos para poder llegar al instituto y este me queda a veinte minutos caminando. Deje el cuenco en la barra, tomé mi mochila. Que estaba junto a la puerta principal y salí disparado dejando todo cerrado. Baje de mi edificio y al salir de este fui acosado al instante por muchas mujeres.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se oyó en forma de eco.

Mierda, esto se iba a poner feo. Poco a poco volteé a ver cuántas mujeres estaban atrás de mi, el escalofrió se volvía cada vez más intenso. Esto se ponía feo muy feo. Cuando les di la cara, la sangre se me bajo hasta los pies, fácil había treinta mujeres con cursilería y media viéndome con corazones en los ojos; o sea tenían chocolates, tarjetas, almohadas, dulces, mantas, entre otras cosas. Di un paso para atrás disimuladamente, pero, al parecer esas locas tienen un radar en la cabeza porque automáticamente empezaron a correr hacia mí. Eran un caso, me di la vuelta y empecé a correr lo más rápido que podía. Prefiero que en la escuela me estén molestando a que me estén persiguiendo por toda la calle. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, casi dejando caer mi mochila, doblaba por las esquinas sin fijarme si había alguien del otro lado. A lo lejos pude ver el instituto, volví a mirar al reloj y me faltaba un minuto para llegar. Seguí corriendo aunque las piernas me dolían demasiado, Vi que el imbécil de Naruto estaba intentando cerrar la puerta. Seguí corriendo y entre antes de que Naruto la lograra cerrar. Literalmente vi como las mujeres chocaban con la reja del instituto. Naruto llego a mi lado y tenía una sonrisa zorruna mientras me veía.

-¿De nuevo tus fans asechando como siempre?- dijo aguantando la risa.

-Hmp.- dije intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Solo dime desde donde te empezaron a perseguir.-

-Desde mi departamento.- dije acomodándome la camisa y el suéter.

-Jajaja, nunca se rendirán hasta que consigas una novia.-

-Hmp.- sabía que tenía razón.- Sabes que opino sobre eso.-

-Sí, todos lo sabemos. Deja de ser un cubito de hielo. ¿Quieres? Vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases.-

Sí, acompáñame a mi casillero, necesito sacar unas cosas.-

-Va, pero hay que apurarnos.-

-El que Hinata ya este en el salón y tu no; no significa que te vaya a dejar.-

-Oye, no me eches la sal. Es la única que me ha hecho caso en estos años.- dijo babeando.

-Hmp. Como digas.-

Caminamos hasta llegar a mi pequeño casillero, le pedí a Naruto que abriera el casillero mientras me ponía a lado de este. Naruto al abrir la puerta, fue sorprendido por cursilería y media que habían metido en el. Me empecé a reír muy fuerte ya que se había caído por tantas cosas. Encontramos chocolates, bombones, fotos, rosas y no sé que mas. Empuje a Naruto para poder buscar en el casillero el libro de historia, pero todavía habían varias cosas de esas adentro del casillero. Saque una bolsa negra de basura del pantalón y empecé a poner ahí toda la basura que me habían dado y obligue a Naruto a ayudarme. La guarde en el casillero, ya que todavía me faltaban cosas por tirar.

-Vámonos que falta un minuto para que nos pongan falta.-

-Lo sé, pero todo es tu culpa, ya que se te ocurrió empezar a recoger todos tus regalos- dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Callate y vámonos-

Caminamos hasta llegar al aula 201 y abrimos la puerta para entrar rápido; ya que la maestra tiene un carácter muy fuerte y nos puede reprender. Naruto al entrar se fue como alma que lleva el diablo para ir con su novia que estaba hablando con algunas de las chicas del aula, que, al verme automáticamente la dejaron sola para venir a molestarme. Cerré los ojos para poder pensar otras cosas mientras ellas decían tontería y media: además de derramar miel con ese tipo de cursilerías. Avanzaba muy poca distancia por tener más de medio salón rodeándome. Llegue a mi pupitre cuando la profesora se digno a aparecer en el salón.

-Señoritas pueden hacer de favor de alejarse del joven Uchiha- decía una peli negra de ojos rojos.

-Si Kurenai-sensei- dijeron todas regresando a sus asientos.

Todos los años es lo mismo, no me dejan en paz en todo el día hasta que me encierro en mi departamento. De ahí no salgo hasta el día siguiente ya que así cuido mi integridad física; ya que se que no saldría vivo estando todo el día en la calle. Kurenai empezó con su clase retomando el tema del día de ayer. Esa clase era bastante aburrida, pero, si no ponías atención, la sanción de Kurenai es demasiado severa. Apoye mi mejilla en mi puño mientras apuntaba lo que Kurenai decía y escribía. De la nada pequeños pedazos de papel llegaban a mi escritorio. Los guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón para luego tirarlos en la basura. Seguimos con las clases exactamente igual, tenía los bolsillos llenos de notas que caían en mi escritorio a cada minuto aproximadamente. Por fin logramos salir al receso. Desgraciadamente cuando dijeron que iniciaba, fui rodeado de nuevo por todas las malditas molestias. Lo bueno es que como algunas tenían ya una pareja; ellos se las llevaban casi a rastras. Ellas prácticamente lloraban al alejarse y yo solamente les agradecía internamente a esos sujetos. Empecé a caminar con dificultad a causa de mi "club" de fans. Al salir al pasillo pude ver a lo lejos una mata rosada que iba caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

-¡Sakura!- grite saliendo de la asfixiante bola de mujeres.

-Oh, hola Sasuke- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.-Problemas por este día.-

-Demasiados. ¿Me ayudas?- dije con un toque de esperanza.

-Si tu quieres.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí ayúdame. Sabes que debo cuidar mi integridad física.-

-Ven vamos por algo de comer. – dijo tomando mi mano.

Sakura siempre ha sido amiga mía, nuestras madres eran amigas de la infancia, entontes, desde pequeños siempre hemos estado juntos. Después de eso no nos hemos separado nunca. Es una amistad larga, pero además de todo muy unida. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la cafetería, habíamos pasado a varias de mis fans, que al vernos tomados de la mano, solamente se alejaban. Desde hace varios meses me he dado cuenta de que estoy empezando a ver a Sakura de una forma muy diferente a como la veía normalmente. Me celo de cada tipejo que se le acerca y me he descubierto, que a veces, en vez de mirarla a los ojos le miro los labios. Además el que ahora me tome de la mano hace que me sienta raro. En fin seguimos caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban nuestros amigos.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿No me digas que Sakura-chan y tu son pareja?!- dijo Naruto gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Qué?!- se oyó por toda la cafetería.

-Cállate Naruto. Y no, no somos novios, solo lo ayudo a escapar de sus fans.- dijo Sakura soltándome la mano.

-Estúpido.- dije sentándome a lado de él.

Me sentí raro cuando Sakura soltó mi mano pero, espero que nada pase. Seguimos todos hablando, pero, lamentablemente todos tenían sus planes con algunas personas especiales para ellos. Eso significaba que no podía pedirles ayuda a los demás para salir de compras. Me quede con una aura de decepción rodeándome, no pienso morir de hambre. De repente sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro, me tense y voltee a ver quién era. Me alegre de que viera unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué paso Sakura?-

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar a ti.- dijo sonriendo.- Estas más callado de lo normal.-

-No tengo nada, solo estoy pensando.-

-¿Me quieres contar?-

-Es algo estúpido en realidad, no te preocupes.-

-Vamos dime. Así los dos arreglamos tu problema.-

-No es nada enserio.- dijo intentando persuadirla para que dejara de insistir.

-Por favor, dime.- dijo con mirada suplicante.

Demonios desde hace días, cada vez que me hace esas caras, no puedo negarle nada. Es realmente molesto, intento controlarme para que no vea que estoy cambiando con ella radicalmente. Respire profundamente para no ceder a su capricho pero esta vez me gano.

-Tengo que ir de compras y ya sabes que este día no es muy bueno para que salga solo.-

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-¡¿Qué?!- dije sorprendido.-¿Estás segura? Digo, si tienes algo más que hacer no te preocupes.-

-Mmm, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer. Enserio no será ningún problema. Vamos después de clases-

-Pues gracias.-dije sonriéndole de regreso.

Todos seguíamos platicando, Naruto cada vez hacia que todos se avergonzaran mas al estar a su lado. Estaba haciendo estupidez y media tratando de llamar la atención. Regresamos a clases y empezamos con los exámenes de ese día. No eran algo difícil, claro, si es que pones atención en clases. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sakura, que estaba muy concentrada en contestarlos. Eso me costaba tiempo y prácticamente era el último en entregarlos, claro que gracias a mis amigos que viven en su mundo, no me hacían quedar tan mal.

Aunque pareció una eternidad, acabaron las clases. Seguía siendo un verdadero fastidio. No hubo una sola hora y mucho menos un minuto que me dejara tranquilo todas las locas. Cada que podían de daban una cursilería y se iban corriendo como locas, claro, habían unas mil veces más locas que intentaban darme un beso. Afortunadamente me las quitaba de encima antes de que lo lograran. Espere en la puerta del salón a que Sakura terminara de hacer unas cosas. Desafortunadamente no estuve solo en el pasillo, solamente se me acerco una persona que no era para nada de mi agrado. Es una pelirroja con gafas. Según tengo entendido es una mujer que se carga una fama de ser muy resbalosa, por ello intento estar lo más alejado de ella como me sea posible.

-Hola Sasuke.- dijo cuando me vio en el pasillo.

-Hola Karin.- le regrese el saludo sin importancia.

-¿Qué haces tan solito por aquí?-

-Espero a alguien.-

-No quieres que te haga compañía en la tarde.- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Emm, no gracias, ya tengo cosas que hacer.-dije alejándome un poco.

-Pues entonces, te acompaño.-

-No gracias. Ya tengo quien me acompañe.- rogaba porque Sakura saliera rápido del salón.

-A sí. ¿Quién es esa persona?-

-Karin. ¿Podrías por favor dejar a Sasuke tranquilo?- dijo alguien más.

Respire totalmente aliviado, esa mujer puede poner incomodo a cualquiera. Bendita sea Sakura, algún día tendré que devolverle los favores que me está haciendo. Vi que Karin la volteaba a ver realmente molesta, mejor dicho estaba furiosa. A Sakura no le importo mucho, paso a su lado y se puso a mi lado. Karin se sorprendió bastante cuando Sakura me tomo de la mano y la sorprendió más cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla. A mí me sorprendió por igual, pero me sentí realmente halagado y sumamente feliz. Quería saltar como un mocoso.

-¿Sasuke, nos vamos?- dijo un poco melosa.

-Claro Sakura.- dije medio asombrado.

Así nos fuimos dejando a Karin bastante molesta. Creo que hasta bufo del coraje. Espero que con eso por fin se deje de acercar y busque a alguien más.

Cuando salimos del instituto seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un pequeño supermercado. Ahí me di cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de Sakura y sinceramente no quería dejar de hacerlo. Me sentía sumamente feliz a lado de ella, pero no seré capaz de decirle que la quiero demasiado. Entramos y me recorrió un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, el establecimiento estaba infestado de mujeres jóvenes. Mientras seguía sintiendo que mi integridad física estaba en peligro sentí un ligero apretón en la mano. Voltee y vi que Sakura me sonreía intentando darme consuelo. Seguimos caminando y todas las damas se me quedaban viendo. Tomamos una cesta para poder poner todo lo que necesitaba para poder alimentarme el día de hoy ya que mañana será otra historia. Mínimo podre salir de mi departamento sin que me lleguen a lastimar.

-Sasuke. ¿Solo necesitas esto?- dijo Sakura viendo la canasta.

-Mm, pues eso es solo para una persona. Pero; no sé. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer?- dije un poco apenado.

-Seguro porque no.- dijo soltando mi mano mientras iba buscar algo.

Afortunadamente nadie me podía ver y que bueno ya que estaba más rojo que un semáforo. No pensaba que aceptara, en sí; lo había dicho en broma. Además el pensar que ella y yo estemos solos en mi departamento me pone más nervioso de lo que estoy. Escuche como Sakura me empezaba a llamarme, intente tranquilizarme para que no notara lo nervioso y sorprendido que estaba. Estuvimos en el supermercado otra media hora y cuando ya tuvimos todo lo que íbamos a necesitar para la comida fuimos a la caja para así poder salir de ahí. Enserio estaba ya muy incomodo por todas las miradas indecorosas que me daban. Cuando estuvimos en la caja, la cajera no dejo de verme, eso realmente fue fastidioso. Gracias a que Sakura estaba conmigo pudo hacer bien su trabajo.

Al salir de este, Sakura y yo nos empezamos a pelear sobre si comíamos en su casa o en mi departamento, gracias a mi poder de convencimiento gane esa pequeña discusión. Cada uno tomo dos bolsas en cada mano y nos fuimos al departamento.

-Sasuke, mínimo déjame preparar la comida. No quiero estar como un moppet sin hacer nada.- decía insistente.

-No. Yo te invite a comer, por lo tanto YO cocino.-

-Por favor. Sabes que no me gusta que hagan las cosas por mí.-

-No. Yo te invite.-

-Si no me dejas hacer nada, mejor no voy.-

-Está bien. Tú ganas.- no iba a seguir discutiendo por algo así.

Afortunadamente en el trayecto estuve intacto, las mujeres solo me veían con los ojos derramando miel e intentando hacer que les prestara un poco de atención. Llegamos a mi edificio y fuimos directamente al elevador, moríamos de hambre ya que nos tardamos bastante en llegar a este por no encontrar ningún taxi disponible. Subimos hasta el quinto piso y nos fuimos hasta el final del pasillo para que pudiéramos entrar a mi departamento.

-Vamos entra.- dije cuando abrí el departamento.

-Gracias.-

Cerré la puerta y guie a Sakura hasta la cocina. La verdad nadie además de mi ha entrado al departamento. Dejamos las bolsas en la mesa y deje que Sakura preparara lo que se le ocurriera mientras yo ponía la mesa, la verdad me entretengo bastante haciendo eso. Cuanto ya estaba la mesa lista me fui a la cocina y me agrado lo que vieron mis ojos. Ella estaba parada enfrente de la estufa haciendo varios platillos que olían bastante bien. Parecía un ama de casa, parecía que volvía a ser un niño de ocho años ya que recordé cuando me quedaba jugando en la cocina mientras mi madre hacia la comida. De vez en cuando me le quedaba viendo, me gustaban las caras que hacía. Me recargue en el marco de la puerta y me quede ahí como ido.

-Sasuke. ¿Estás bien?- escuche.

-¿Qué? ¿Disculpa dijiste algo?- dije moviendo la cabeza.

-Sí-me dio un poco molesta.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí claro. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Porque sin querer te tire un poco el agua hirviendo y ni te quejaste. Y te pido una disculpa eso no fue adrede.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-De que.-dije viendo hacia abajo.- No te preocupes.- le levante la cara tomándola de la barbilla.- Fue un accidente y eso pasa seguido.-

-Está bien. Gracias por perdonarme.- dijo y sonrió.

-Claro no te preocupes. Y, ¿ya esta lista la comida?- dije riéndome.

-Sí, vete a sentar y ahorita llevo toda la comida-

-Ok, está bien. No voy a discutir contigo de nuevo.-

Salí de la concina y al intento de comedor que tenia. Me senté de un lado y me quede esperando a que ella llegara con lo que había preparado. Escuche como Sakura llegaba y ponía todo en la mesa. Lo que había cocinado olía delicioso. Salí del hipnotismo que me habían provocado esos mangares y las dos empezamos a comer. La comida fue tranquila y silenciosa. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sakura y unas cuantas veces la logre atrapar volteándome a ver, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Al acabar de comer, Sakura y yo recogimos los platos, cubiertos y demás cosas que habíamos usado. Empezamos a limpiar los trastos sucios. De la nada sentí como un choro de agua me caía y me mojaba la mitad de la cara. Voltee a ver a Sakura y la vi con la manguera del lavadero apuntándome viéndome divertida. Solo la voltee a ver intentando pensar la forma en la que podría regresarle la bromita. Me voltee para guardar unos trastos que había secado y espere a que ella se volteara; cuando escuche que volvía a limpiar los trastos, me voltee para poder abrazarle por la espalda. Ella se asusto e intento soltarse pero no lo lograba ya que mi abrazo era fuerte. Abrí la llave del lavatrastos, así pude jalar la manguera y empecé a mojarla de pies a cabeza. Sakura se movía de un lado al otro intentando zafarse e intentando dejar que el choro de agua la dejara de empapar.

-¡Sasuke ya suéltame!- decía riéndose.

-No.- dije riéndome también.

-Por favor, me estoy empapando toda.-

-Esa es la idea.-

-Que malo eres. Ya enserio.-

-Está bien.- dije deshaciendo el abrazo.

Sakura se volteo para aquedar enfrente de mí y empezamos a pelear por quien se quedaba con la manguera ya que al parecer ahora también quería empaparme. Se puede decir que inundamos la cocina hasta que estuvimos empapados de pies a cabeza. Cerramos el grifo y nos sentamos en el piso mojado mientras nos veíamos bastante cansados. Sakura empezó a reírse suavemente intentando que no se notara pero al estar frente a mi no servía de mucho, me voltee a verme en el reflejo del refrigerador y yo también me empecé a reír. Tenía el cabello aplastado y la mitad de la cara cubierta por este.

-¿De qué te ríes Sasuke?-

-De cómo me veo.-

-Jaja eso es… achu.-dijo tapándose la boca.

-Saku. ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha? Si no podrías llegar a enfermarte.-

-Sasuke. Gracias pero… ¿Tienes secadora de ropa?-

-No. Pero puedo darte algo de ropa mientras se seca la tuya.-

-Como crees. No, me sentiría incómoda.-

-Por favor. Es mejor que uses esa ropa a que te enfermes. Hazme caso.- dije en un tono de regaño.

-Está bien Sasuke.- dijo suspirando.- ¿Dónde puedo darme un regaderaso rápido?-

-En mi habitación. Solo déjame darte una toalla y ropa para que te pongas; además de que aprovecho para sacar ropa para cambiarme.-

-Vale gracias.-

Le enseñe el camino hasta mi habitación y rápidamente le di una toalla del armario y ella entro al baño. Luego fui al closet y saque unos pantalones, bóxers y una camisa para mí. Para Sakura saque una ropa que tenía en un cajón ya que no me quedaba, eran unos pantalones y unas camisas, la puse encima de la cama para que ella se pusiera lo que quisiera y salí de la habitación. Realmente no tenia problema en estar mojado, solamente debía cambiarme de ropa e intentar secarme el cabello con la toalla. Además necesito secar la cocina porque enserio está inundada. Fui rápidamente al baño que estaba al principio del pasillo y entre para poder cambiarme. Exprimí un poco toda la ropa ya que estaban escurriendo agua, las deje en el lavadora para que pudieran seguir secando mientras tanto me puse mi vestimenta seca. Seque el piso con una toalla y con otra empecé a secarme el cabello.

Salí ya con el cabello semi seco y fui a buscar un trapeador y una cubeta para empezar a limpiar todo. Cuando abrí el armario saque esas dos cosas y fui rápidamente a la cocina para secar todo. Al acabar me senté en el sillón individual de la sala y me puse a leer el libro que estaba en la mesa. Me concentré tanto que no escuche que alguien se sentaba a mi lado en el brazo del sillón. Después de un tiempo sentí que alguien me veía, despegue los ojos del libro, me voltee y vi a Sakura sentada bastante entretenida con lo que veía.

-¿Qué paso Saku?- dije cerrando el libro y dejándole en la mesa.

-Nada, solamente te estaba viendo leer.-

-¿Tan gracioso me veía?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Sí. Cambias de expresiones mientras vas leyendo. A veces sonríes, frunces el ceño, te quedas serio o pareces enojado. Es… tierno verte hacer eso.-dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Por qué ese sonrojo?- dije soltando una leve risa.

-¿Qué?- dijo tocándose la cara.- No por nada. Estaba pensando en algo.-

-¿Enserio? ¿En qué?-

-Nada importante, no te preocupes.-

-Vamos dime.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es una babosada, no es nada importante.-

-Por favor dime.-insistí.- Te prometo no decir nada.-

-Está bien, confío en ti.-suspiro.- Estaba pensando en alguien muy especial para mí.-

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso. No pensé que Sakura tuviera a alguien especial, nunca la había visto fijarse en un compañero del colegio o de alguno con los que salimos que no van en el instituto. En si me dolió ya que yo sentía un cariño muy especial. Le sonreí y ella me conto un poco de esa persona. No me dijo quien era ni me lo describió, simplemente dijo que no sabía si arriesgarse a decírselo o no.

-¿Tú crees que te corresponda?-

-No lo sé. Me da miedo que no lo haga- dijo con tristeza.

-Oye, tranquila. Si no te corresponde…-hice que me volteara a ver.- Es un verdadero imbécil. No sabría la clase de persona que está dejando ir.-

-Muchas gracias Sasuke.- dijo abrazándome.- ¿Y tú tienes a alguien especial?-

-Pues, si, pero creo que quiere a alguien más.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo levantando la cara.

Me puse sumamente nervioso. La cara de Sakura y la mía estaban demasiado cerca, intentaba controlarme para no hacerle caso a mis impulsos. Cerré los ojos para no verla y simplemente voltee la cara hacia un lado.

-Lo presiento.-

-Sasuke voltéame a ver.- dijo tomando mi rostro.- Sasuke. Abre los ojos.-

Suspire y abrí los ojos. Ahora solamente podía ver sus ojos, si fuera muy demostrativo con mis sentimientos, estaría más rojo que un tomate maduro. Nos quedamos viendo un rato hasta que ella retiro sus manos de mi rostro y se movió de lugar.

-Sasuke. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?-

-…- no sabía que responder.- Pues sería bastante complicado.-

-¿Por qué? No creo que sea tan complicado.-

-Porque me gustaría demostrárselo, pero, no creo que sea la mejor forma.-

-¿Cómo sería?- dijo en un tono entre curioso y triste.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté preocupado.

-No nada. ¿Oye una pregunta?-

-A ver tú dime.-

-¿Cuál sería el mejor regalo de san Valentín que podrías recibir?- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta.-dije suspirando.- Pues yo creo que sería estando a lado de la persona que amo.-

-Oh está bien.-

Sakura se levanto y se fue directamente a la recamara. Me quede bastante sorprendido por la reacción de Sakura, no sé si fue mi imaginación o vi que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas. Me levante y también fui a mi habitación, debía asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Abrí la puerta y no vi a Sakura así que supuse que estaría en el baño. Salí para no molestarla, al parecer cometí un tremendo error, pero, no sé si ella podría sentir lo mismo que yo. Al llegar a la sala escuche que Sakura salía de mi habitación. Me voltee para verla y solamente paso a mi lado sin decirme nada, después de eso entro a la cocina. Seguí caminando y mejor me senté en el sillón. Sakura salió de la cocina con una bolsa negra en las manos y volvió por el pasillo. Literalmente no se qué le pasaba Sakura, me hizo una simple pregunta y se la contesté. Después de varios minutos Sakura salió con su mochila y la bolsa negra en sus manos. Me busco con la mirada y al encontrarme se me quedo viendo.

-¿Qué paso Saku?- dije sin moverme.

-Nada. Simplemente me voy, luego te regreso tu ropa.-dijo quitando su mirada de la mía.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Sakura qué ocurre?- me levante.- Estas molesta, me doy cuenta. ¿Qué hice para que te pusieras así?-

-Nada, es solo que es mejor que vayas por esa chica especial y estas con ella- dijo caminando hacia la salida.- Y haría mala tercio.- abrió la puerta y se fue.

-¡Sakura espera!-

Me levante rápido del sillón, tome las llaves y cerré la puerta atrás de mi. Corrí para poder intentar alcanzarla pero el elevador subió bastante rápido y no la alcance. Así que tuve que usar las escaleras, lograba saltar algunos escalones de vez en cuando. Llegue a la recepción y le pregunte al portero si había visto a Sakura, al decirme que la vio yéndose a la izquierda solamente me di la vuelta y corrí para ese lado. Daba pasos sumamente rápidos y la logre ver dando vuelta en una esquina. La alcance en unos segundos; cuando estuve a unos centímetros de ella, la tome del brazo e hice que me diera la cara. Ahora estaba seguro de que había metido la pata. Sakura tenía varias lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos y varias habían caído empapando sus mejillas.

-Sakura. ¿Por qué lloras?- dije abrazándola.

-Sasuke… prométeme que no te enojaras por lo que te diré. Y que pase lo que pase nuestra amistad no cambiara.- dijo apretando mas el abrazo.

-Nada que me digas, podría hacerme enojar.-

-Sasuke.-dijo suspirando callando un sollozo.- Te amo.-

Me quede en shock, no pude creer que Sakura dijera eso. Me aleje un poco para poder levantarle la cabeza para que me pudiera ver. Hice que nuestras frentes y nuestras narices se juntaran. Me sentí por fin completo, sumamente feliz. Me aleje un poco y le sonreí como hace años no lo hacía. Ella me miro confundida y espero a que le respondiera. Me volví a acercar a su rostro y por impulso presione suavemente sus labios con los míos. No fue un beso del otro mundo, pero fue muy especial. Me separe de ella y me encanto verla con los ojos cerrados totalmente sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo Saku.- dije sonriendo.

Ella solamente me abrazo mas y puso su cabeza en mi pecho intentando ocultarla por lo avergonzada que estaba. Cuando se logro calmar un poco deshicimos el abrazo para quedar frente a frente.

-Sin duda… este es el mejor regalo.- dijo antes de que me diera un tierno beso en los labios.

Este parece ser un nuevo comienzo, parece que ya no estaré tan solo, ya que la persona que más amo esta a mi lado. Ahora sin duda, este fue mi mejor San Valentín.


End file.
